Sakura Kiss
by Maho-chan
Summary: On the eve of Honey’s birthday, frantic preparations were being made and Mori was nowhere to be found. Would he really miss Honey's birthday? [Oneshot]


_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

AN: Written and submitted for Ourancontest's challenge number eight. The prompt given was "gift". Hope you enjoy this fanfiction! 

–Maho-chan :D

* * *

**Sakura Kiss****  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**  
**By Maho-chan**

* * *

_He would have to skip school and martial arts practice today, Takashi realized as he stared at the map he held in his hands. The driver looked at him through the rear view mirror. "Sir?" The driver questioned Takashi, wondering where he wanted to go next. Takashi pointed at a place on the map and showed it to his driver. The driver did a quick calculation and replied "It will take us about three hours to get there, sir."__ Takashi nodded and sat back, feeling very anxious. He hoped that once he arrived that he could find what he was looking for quickly._

* * *

On the eve of Honey's birthday, frantic preparations were being made. Bakeries all over the world were hard at work trying to meet the requests of the well wishers who wanted to pay tribute and send gifts to the martial arts heir. 

Government officials from countries all over the world ordered their best chefs to prepare sweets that would be sent by express mail. Business associations and other martial arts schools were hard at work trying to find something truly unique to offer in congratulations with the hope that they would continue to have a good relationship with the Haninozuka family.

That afternoon the Ouran High School girls wracked their brains, listing off kinds of sweets to each other and trying to decide which ones would be the best to take to the birthday party at the host club the following day. Should they make the sweets themselves? Some brave girls tried but the most of them had their cooks help them prepare. But whether or not the snacks came from their own efforts or someone else's the girls were determined to bring something special and sweet for the loli shota boy they so loved.

And in the third floor music room, after the host club activities for the day had come to a close, very similar preparations were also being made.

Tamaki tapped his finger on the menu of sweets from Honey's favorite bakery and said "Kyouya, do you think this cake is big enough? We've asked all the girls in the school to attend. Honey-senpai could probably eat half of one of these cakes alone."

Kyouya leaned over Tamaki's shoulder and regarded the menu as well. "I heard most of the girls are planning on bringing sweets to the party. With the contributions from our clients I think four of those large cakes should be enough."

"Then it's decided." Tamaki said, nodding at the menu. "What are you getting Honey-senpai for his birthday Kyouya?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and smiled coolly. "Five thousand éclairs made by the best chef in France to be delivered to his home over the next few weeks. You?"

"Baklava." Tamaki said with a pleased smile on his face. "I don' t think he's ever had it before, so I've arranged for a chef to take up residence in his house for a year and make him baklava as well as other sweets from the Mediterranean."

"Tono!" Hikaru said lazily from his relaxed position on the opposite couch. "Make sure to get that super sweet punch Honey-senpai likes."

"That's right!" Tamaki said, taking a pencil and circling it on the menu. "How about you two, what are you getting him?

Hikaru yawned. "We bought him a subscription to 'cute stuffed animals'. They'll be dropping off some kind of cute stuffed animal every day for the next year."

"We thought it would be fun to get him something that wasn't food this time." Kaoru added thoughtfully. "I wonder what Mori-senpai is getting him."

"Must be something good, he's barely been around the last few days." Hikaru offered. "Was he even in school today? I didn't see him."

The rest of the host club paused, thinking about this. Haruhi arrived with a teapot and cups on a tray and having caught the end of their conversation, said "I didn't see Mori-senpai today. Didn't Honey-senpai already go home? Maybe Mori-senpai is with him?"

"Maybe." Kaoru replied.

"Well, since they are both not here and we don't know where they are, we should just continue our planning." Kyouya said calmly.

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "I am sure the present that Mori-senpai is planning to get Honey-senpai will be great. Now, let's get those cakes ordered! Come, my friends. Preparations must be made!" Tamaki ordered from where he sat in a plush armchair.

Looking at Kyouya expectantly, Tamaki smiled when Kyouya nodded in recognition and said "I'll make the necessary phone calls."

* * *

_Takashi contemplated the ceiling of the guest room in his grandparent's home as he lay in bed worrying. He hadn't had any luck today. Takashi clenched his fist and wondered what to do. The items the old woman sold were one of a kind._

_The thought that the shop might not exist anymore and that he might not be able to find the kind old shop owner worried him. Taking a deep breath Takashi tried to calm his nerves. He'd do his best tomorrow morning to find the shop. For now all he could do was sleep. Setting his alarm, Takashi stared at the clock for a long while and thought about the past before closing his eyes._

* * *

The day dawned on Honey's birthday and the weather was all sunshine and brightness. At Honey's home, as soon as the servants had opened the front gates, delivery men had piled present after present in his living room. The staff had served him a big breakfast which included a cake in honor of his birthday and his whole family had sat down with him to share it. Honey had been especially overjoyed when his father had begrudgingly passed him an adorably wrapped birthday present, which had ended up being a book about baby kittens. His birthday was starting off great. 

Now where was Takashi? Honey waited patiently at his front gate for Takashi, hoping that he would arrive soon.

* * *

_Takashi frantically searched the streets of his father's hometown. After finding out what Takashi was looking for, his grandfather had told him that this was the place he should go…_

_Stopping in at various establishments, Takashi asked store keeper after store keeper for information. Wondering, searching, panicking…he desperately hoped he could find it in time…_

_He was about to give up when he heard a familiar voice behind him say "Are you lost young man?" After turning and looking at the speaker, Takashi breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he had found her._

_The old shop keeper was exactly as he had remembered her to be, her gray hair was neatly bound up in a bun and, her smile was as kind as ever. After bowing politely in greeting, she smiled at him in recognition and said "Ah, Morinozuka-kun? I thought it was you! My, you look so grown up now. It's so nice to see you again. But why are you here? Are you looking for something?"_

_Takashi didn't answer and instead looked at the entrance to the store. The old lady sensed his intentions and took charge. "Come now, Morinozuka-kun, let's see what we can do." She said, patting his arm._

_Takashi nodded and allowed her to lead him inside._

* * *

_Later that day at the Host Club party…_

The streamers had been hung and the cute animal printed tablecloths had been laid. Girls had arrived in excited throngs and soon the tables set out for gifts were piled high. The three huge cakes the host club had ordered sat in the middle of the room, the huge tiers imposing mountains of sweetness just waiting to be devoured by the excited attendees. And in the midst of it all sat Honey, clutching his rabbit, looking about him happily and sucking on a lollipop. There were so many girls there, but where was the rest of the Host Club? And more importantly, where was Takashi? Takashi hadn't come to meet him this morning and now wouldn't answer his phone. Honey tried to ignore the worry he felt and instead looked around for the rest of his friends.

Honey could see Tamaki contemplating the PA system and simultaneously flirting with about a dozen giggling girls. Kyouya was near the gift table, logging gifts into his computer and making sure that everything was going as planned. The twins were doing an impromptu stand up routine and as the room exploded into laughter, Honey laughed too.

But underneath his smiling facade was real concern. Where was Takashi today? As Haruhi came towards him, Honey forced himself to look cheerful. His best friend was missing right now and he had barely seen him in the last few days. But he shouldn't let Haruhi know, or anyone else for that matter. They might worry too.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey called out loudly. As Haruhi sat down in the seat next to him, Honey hoped she wouldn't ask about Takashi. Unfortunately, Haruhi couldn't sense his feelings and after looking around her, said the dreaded words.

"Happy Birthday Honey-senpai. But where is Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked innocently. Honey tried and tried to swallow his pain, but as his fingers tightened around his rabbit and Haruhi looked at him with concern, he couldn't bear it any longer.

"I don't know! Haru-chan!" Honey cried, launching himself into Haruhi's arms. As Haruhi patted his back, Honey sobbed. "He always comes to meet me to go to school. But today, on my birthday, he didn't come! And he isn't here now. I can't even reach him on his cell phone." Honey wailed.

"I am sure he is on his way Honey-senpai. Maybe he woke up late this morning. Or maybe he was out buying your gift and forgot to call." Haruhi said comfortingly while gently patting Honey's back. "I am sure he will be here soon."

"You really think so?" Honey cried, clutching his bunny and rubbing his eyes.

"Honey-senpai, of course he will call." Tamaki offered, having come over to check on the two of them. "Has he ever missed your birthday before?"

"No." Honey said in a small voice while still sniffling. Tamaki offered Honey his handkerchief and smiled. "So he's sure to be here soon." Haruhi nodded in agreement and smiled as Tamaki continued. "And now, Honey-senpai, while you are waiting would you like to eat some cake?"

Distracted for the moment, Honey replied with a grin. "Yeah!"

* * *

_The little package in his hands felt light to the touch and Takashi held it delicately, trying his best not to damage it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Takashi glanced at his watch, registered the time and began to worry anew. Mitsukuni's party at the host club was starting soon!_

_Waving down his driver, Takashi hopped into the car, gave some quick instructions, and then stared out the window anxiously as the car sped down the street. As they got on the highway and he watched the countryside moving quickly past his window, Takashi absently fingered the bow on his present as he willed the car to go faster._

* * *

The cakes had been cut and the games had been played. Gifts were now being offered and exclaimed over. The twin's present of a stuffed animal a day seemed especially popular with the girls. Kyouya made a note in his notebook to invest in that company in the future. Surveying the crowd, Kyouya watched as the party wound down. Girls were now filing past Honey's table with well wishes, some of them squealing with delight over the fact that he had a small dollop of cream on his cheek that was left over from eating. 

Kyouya nodded to the staff he had hired, signaling that they could begin handing out the parting gifts for the girls. The room grew quieter and quieter in anticipation of hearing a parting speech.

And as Honey stood to speak, the whole room burst into applause.

"Kyouya, did Mori-senpai come?" Tamaki asked curiously, now standing with him near the door and watching the progress of their guests.

"I didn't see him." Kyouya said calmly.

"Honey-senpai looks so sad." Haruhi said as she joined them by the door. "I can't believe Mori-senpai didn't come."

"Hm." Kyouya murmured thoughtfully as Honey began his speech.

"Everyone thank you for coming to my birthday party." Honey said sincerely as tears welled up in his eyes. The whole even had gone by and Takashi still hadn't arrived. Honey was distraught.

Tightening his grip on his rabbit, Honey continued "I really enjoyed all the cakes! Thank you, everyone for your nice gifts…" As he suppressed a little sob, suddenly there was a commotion at the door. Glancing over in surprise, Honey saw a tall familiar figure dressed in casual clothes hastening towards him. Honey whispered in recognition

"Takashi."

From her vantage point, Haruhi watched the scene unfold before her with a feeling of relief. "Thank goodness he finally made it. I knew he would come." Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled and said. "I did too."

Kyouya watched with mild interest as Takashi make his way towards Honey. What would happen next?

As Takashi strode over to Honey, he absently dusted his clothes off, wishing he had dressed better. Reaching Honey, Takashi suddenly went down on one knee, still panting from exhaustion. Honey stared at him with surprise and curiosity.

"Takashi? Where have you been?" Honey asked innocently, while hugging his rabbit and beginning to smile. He was so happy that Takashi had finally arrived.

Takashi said in a low voice "Mitsukuni, please forgive me for my lateness." Holding his hand out, Takashi bowed his head and offered Honey his present.

As the crowd around them craned their necks to see what Takashi had brought, they heard a gasp of surprise from Honey.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Takashi nodded from his position of kneeling on the floor, still not meeting Honey's eyes. Honey gingerly took the beautifully wrapped package.

From where he was watching, Kyouya recognized what it was and smiled with amusement. Looking at Haruhi and Tamaki he said appreciatively. "It's a Sakura Kiss."

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at him in surprise. "What?" They said simultaneously.

"You'll see." Kyouya said calmly, nodding his head towards Honey and Takashi.

The package was wrapped in very unique handmade Japanese paper. Undoing the ornate tie and opening the package carefully, Honey smiled as he remembered.

* * *

_Peeking out around his father's leg, five year old Honey watched as a tall regal looking man and his dark haired son made their way towards them._

_"Hello Akihiko. I am glad to see you." Honey's father said._

_"I am glad to see you too, Yuya. And this must be your son, Mitsukuni." The man replied._

_Giving Honey a friendly smile, the man reached out and patted him on the head. Honey gazed upwards in wonder. Feeling both awed and a little nervous, Honey sucked his thumb._

_"Yes this is him. And this must be your son, Takashi."_

_Takashi bowed politely at the mention of his name. Honey watched him curiously. He seemed like such a serious boy._

_Honey's father smiled. "Mitsukuni, please come forward. I want to introduce you to your cousin."_

_Honey came forward, doing his best to look brave. He didn't know this Takashi and that unnerved him. What if Takashi was mean? Did he like bunnies? How about cupcakes? Did he practice martial arts too? Would he be interested in being friends? Honey wished that he had brought his bunny rabbit. He was desperately in need of some reassurance. _

_Honey bit his lip nervously as he stood before Takashi. He bowed carefully and slowly, not meeting Takashi's eyes. Honey wasn't sure what to do next. Should he smile? He really wanted to smile, but Takashi looked so solemn._

_Takashi bowed even deeper in reply, his lips set in a straight line. The fathers watched them, feeling satisfied with their sons._

_"Takashi, don't forget to give Mitsukuni the birthday gift you brought." Takashi's father reminded him._

_It was then that Honey noticed the small package Takashi held in his hands. Takashi held out the present and Honey stared at it in delighted surprise._

_"Mitsukuni, go ahead and take it." His father encouraged him. Smiling at Takashi, Honey's father said "Thank you Takashi for being so considerate."_

_Takashi's father crouched down and looked Honey in the eye. "We've brought you another gift from our entire family. But this is a special present that Takashi picked out for you himself. He told me that he wanted to bring you something that was especially from him because he hoped you could be friends." Takashi's father said with a smile._

_Honey felt encouraged. Takashi wanted to be his friend!_

_As Honey took the gift from Takashi, he stared at it curiously as Takashi said solemnly "Happy Birthday Mitsukuni." Honey undid the ornate bow carefully and pulled back the paper._

_Inside was a round ball of mochi stamped on top with a sakura pattern. Honey was ecstatic. Sweets of any kind were his favorite. Unable to resist eating it, Honey popped the sweet into his mouth. As the perfect sweetness of the bean paste and rice dough was revealed, Honey chewed happily and laughed. "Zhank yo-ou Takkashii! Iht's sho delichious!" Honey said with glee as his father patted his back and admonished him. "Mitsukuni, don't get too carried away!" Honey continued to grin "Do-uuou rike schweet too?" Honey said, his mouth still full. Takashi began to laugh, his body shaking slightly. "Yes." Takashi said simply, his eyes bright with amusement._

_Honey swallowed and grinned as his father shook his head and repeated exasperatedly. "Mitsukuni!"_

_Honey's father placed his hand on Honey's shoulder and said. "Mitsukuni, the sweet you are eating is very rare. It is called a Sakura Kiss and is thought to be the best of all traditional Japanese sweets. Few people know how to make it nowadays. You are very lucky to be able to eat this." Honey's father explained to him._

_Honey grinned and said happily, "Thank you Takashi! That sweet was the best! Let's be friends!" Honey held out his hand, mimicking a western gesture he'd seen on television. Takashi took his hand and shook it, also smiling happily._

_"Yes, let's be friends." Takashi replied._

_And that was how their friendship began._

* * *

As Honey opened Takashi's gift, with the entire host club and the girls of Ouran High School watching, he had no doubt of what he would find. As the paper revealed two "Sakura Kisses", Honey laughed like he had back then. 

Takashi smiled as Honey picked up one of the sweets and popped it into his mouth. Chewing happily, Honey picked up the other sweet and motioned to Takashi.

As Takashi nodded in acknowledgement of Honey's unspoken request, Honey popped the Sakura Kiss into Takashi's mouth before launching himself into his arms. Hugging Takashi and crying happily, Honey said through a mouthful of bean paste.

"Zhank yoou Takazshi! Youu rar zhe besht."

Takashi merely grunted in reply as he chewed the sweet in his mouth and hugged Honey back. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

And as the girls of Ouran High School squealed with happiness and the rest of the host club grinned approvingly, Takashi and Honey embraced with the joy of being life long friends.

* * *

-Maho-chan (1/30/07) 

_AN: The "Sakura Kiss" sweet in this story is fictitious. However there are many yummy sweets in Japan that are similar to the "Sakura Kiss". I hope everyone can have a chance to try a Japanese sweet someday if they haven't tried one already. :)_


End file.
